Skyrim: Odyssey
by TerminatorARB
Summary: Titus Stormblade, the dragonborn, is on a quest to avenge a fallen brother when he discovers a plot to conquer Skyrim. Now, he must tread on a path of empty victories and dead companions as he gives up everything to defend his homeland from Gehenna, the daedric master of conflict and torture.
1. Chapter 1-The Hunt

**-Chapter 1-**

Titus sprinted westward through the snowy pine trees, an arrow drawn back across his had been hours since he had started running. A skyforged longsword, accompanied by Ysgramor's ancient shield hung from the back of his scaled hide armor, over his heavy fur cloak. As he came close to the formation of rocks ahead, he slipped behind a tree, listening for the wolves.

The growling came from the right; and so to the right he fired. The heavy twang of his bow seemed so loud in the frozen pines. He heard the canine whimper and saw the shadowy white beast collapse. Titus ripped another arrow from the quiver at his hip and nocked it on the bowstring. He listened for the growling again.

As he waited for the next dog to assail him, Titus' eyes dropped to the ground, searching for footprints. He instantly noticed the depressions in the snow, made by what seemed like bare feet. He shook his head and leaned away from the tree, expecting to see a wolf approaching. Titus saw nothing.

His bow still drawn back, Titus slipped out of cover, sprinting once more to the rocky formation before him. He spared his concentration to look at the sky. It was still snowing, and the sky had grown even darker. He heard the grumbling of one of the white dogs that stalked him and dropped to his knees immediately, scanning the foliage in all directions very slowly. He caught the slightest movement straight ahead and fired without hesitation. The wolf yelped and crumpled over.

He was very close to the boulder cluster now, and he quickened his pace. He slung the wooden bow over his head on his shoulder and drew a wide dagger from his belt. Titus crept around the boulders until he found a section that was depressed into the formation. The concave area gave cover from the snow and was protected from the wind, which blew laterally into the boulders, rather than head on.

Titus spotted the footprints again, walking (or stumbling, rather) into the cave. He strode carefully to the entrance and looked inside.

"Aela," he breathed, dashing to her side.

She lay in the cave naked, shaking from the freezing cold, her arms wrapped around her bleeding abdomen. Her red hair was matted with the darker red of blood, and the striped war paint on her face was smeared and, in some places, rubbed off.

Titus sheathed his dagger, ripped the reindeer cloak from his shoulders, and wrapped her in it, picking her up under her shoulders and legs. Her breathing was very shallow and her eyes were glassed.

"Canaan," she was barely able to say.

"He's gone away," Titus murmured penitently. "I ran to find you."

"His dogs?" she asked throatily.

"Dead," Titus stated, partially with satisfaction, partially with contempt. He stepped out of the cave, Aela still in his arms. His face suddenly fell dour. "What happened to you?" he asked infirmly.

Aela weakly shook her head. "I.. used the wolf blood, but... he had a dagger.. it.. _did_ something..." she tried to continue but her voice trailed off as she grimaced.

"It's okay, don't talk now," Titus ordered gently. "Keep your strength."

"That's.. a little hard.. to do.." Aela replied with a painful smile. "Where's... Vilkas?"

"You need a healer," said Titus, dismissing the question. " _Now_ ," he accentuated.

Titus, carrying the wounded huntress, began to trudge southward. The closest settlement, aside from bandit camps, was the Hall of The Vigilant, home to the Vigilants of Stendarr. The occupants hated deadra and lycanthropes, but were very kind otherwise, and they were experts in restorative magics. He figured desperately that if any hope to save Aela existed, it would be with the Vigilants.

The night creatures of the forest stalked Titus as he shuffled through the woods. The wind picked up and the clouds grew thicker, blocking both of the moons' light. The snow fell down harder, dropping the visibility, even for a perceptive hunter like Titus or Aela. He almost became lost in the pines.

He continued to scrape forward through the snow, his body beginning to shake. Aela was beginning to lose consciousness. Titus' strength began to leave him; all of the running he had done finally affected him. He dropped onto his left knee, jarring Aela in his arms. His eyelids started to drop.

Titus' head jerked up. He forced himself to stand and stumble heavily even further. A warm light began to show in the foggy blizzard. He found his pace quickening as he came closer to the light. He closed in and the wooden hall appeared before him. He fell to his knee again, but, once more, he arose and continued onward.

" _Halt,_ " a voice stopped Titus. A robed figure seemed to appear out if thin air in front of him. Two more, carrying torches, appeared on both flanks as well. "State your name and your business," the voice added.

"I need a healer," Titus pleaded gruffly, swaying where he stood.

"What burdens you, kinsman?" another of the robed strangers asked, gesturing to the deerskin in his arms. He approached Titus, reaching for the fur cloak wrapped around Aela. As her face was revealed, the man's hand recoiled as he cursed in disgust. "Lycan!" he hissed.

The three men drew maces from their sides. "What are you playing at, kinsman?" the middle figure asked. "What should stop us from killing your friend?"

"We don't serve _werewolves_ ," the third added with contempt.

"Healing her wouldn't be a service to a lycan," Titus pointedly said. "You would be serving me."

"You?" middle Vigilant asked. "And who are you that you think you can bend the will of the Vigilants of Stendarr?"

"I am Titus Stormblade," he announced powerfully. " _Qahnaarin Do Dovah._ "

The second Vigilant began to laugh. "The Dragonborn?" he asked skeptically. "Prove it," he challenged. "Shout for us, _Dragonborn_."

Not a fraction of a second after the challenge had been issued had Titus shouted the thunderous word, " _FUS_ ," blasting the snow around him to heights that challenged the pines, and rocking the surrounding trees. The challenging Vigilant fell onto his backside and the flame from his torch was blown out by the force of the shout. Titus turned his head to the middle Vigilant. "Now help me," he commanded desperately.

The middle Vigilant hesitated. "Fine," he finally said. He then pointed a finger at Titus. "But only because you are the Dragonborn," he added. "Do not expect us to help a Lycan, or you, _ever_ again. If you or your friend ever return here, I will have your heads, Dragonborn or not. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Titus said stiffly.

The middle Vigilant withdrew his fur hood. "I am Tolan," he said. "Let's get her inside before she get's any worse." He walked toward the hall, waving Titus over.

Titus followed, as well as the other two Vigilants. They walked up the steps to the front door. Tolan pushed the door open and the heat from the hearth warmed Titus' body immediately. Bookshelves full of texts on daedra, dremora, vampires, and werewolves lined the walls. A shrine to Stendarr, the divine of mercy and ransome, stood on the far left of the hall, next to a stone table.

Titus, faltering, treaded to the table and gently laid Aela down on it. He pressed his fingers to the side of her neck, checking her pulse. Though weakly, her heart remained to beat. He sighed in exhausted relief as he stepped away from her. In stepping back, he stumbled and let himself down gently against a wall. His eyelids sunk down again. This time, sleep claimed him.

 _"Titus," the tired voice rumbled._

 _Titus felt the words, rather than hear them._

 _"Titus!" it repeated, more imperatively this time._

 _Titus looked forward. He saw a man walking toward him, armored in steel and the fur of a wolf. "Vilkas?" he asked._

 _"Yes, Titus," said Vilkas. He placed his hand of Titus' shoulder. "We'll all be together very soon," he said._

 _His face seemed to age rapidly, his skin paling, his breathing halted. Vilkas' hand became bony and his eyes were glazed. "Together," said a haggard voice, not like Vilkas'. "Very... Very... Soon!"_

Titus jerked awake, gasping. His wide eyes darted everywhere. He slowly recalled the previous night, as well as what had happened over the recent days. _Vilkas_ , he thought. He turned and saw Aela's hand, extended from within the fur cape, laying on his shoulder. "You were dreaming," she said softly.

He arose, the joints in his knees crackling, and took a seat next to Aela on the table. "I'm sorry if I woke you," he apologized.

"You were dreaming about Vilkas," she said, ignoring his apology. She sat up next to him. "I asked you where he was last night, Titus," she pressed on.

Titus shook his head.

"Where is he?" She asked shakily.

Titus shook his head once more. "Canaan," he said quietly.

Aela nodded. Her her friend- her brother- was dead. Titus never actually said it, but she knew. They both sat for a long moment, silently consoling each other.

Titus stood and composed himself quickly. He swept his hand through his long, dark hair and walked to the door. He yanked it open and stepped out.

"You've lost someone," Tolan said plainly. He stood beside the door, behind Titus.

"Yes," Titus replied in a low voice. "Someone important."

"How did he die?" the Vigilant asked.

"He was killed by a man named Canaan," Titus answered. "The man I was hunting."

"The Wolf Hunter of the Silver Hand?" the Vigilant asked.

Titus turned and stared furiously at Tolan. "Yes," he said flatly.

Tolan nodded. "Sad as that is, your woman is alive and well now; I trust you will move on today. Sooner would be better than later. I would hate to send you into another blizzard."

"Thank you for healing her," Titus said, tiredly dropping his glaring eyes. He opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"Never again, Dragonborn," Tolan asserted. "Remember that."

Titus saw upon his reentry that Aela had taken to the floor in front of the hearth, still swathed in only the reindeer fur. He took a seat on the floor next to her. They sat in silence for a moment.

"What happened to you?" Titus finally asked.

"The three of us," she began to recount. "We were hunting Canaan. When we chased him into the forest, I lost you two. He had his dogs, so I tried to turn. I thought the wolves would side with me." She shook her head. "They didn't," she continued. "I chased him for a whole day, until we got to his camp- he'd set a trap. I was caught, and he stabbed me." She rubbed her sides, remembering very well the wound she was left with. "It did.. something. It confused me, made me run away." She paused. "I think maybe it was some kind of poison. I had gone through the woods and into that cave when I changed back. By then my injury had become pretty bad. All I could do was wait."

"Vilkas and I found him at his camp after you lost us," said Titus, trying to fit his story with hers. "You had already been there- he told us so. He also said that you were dead."

"I guess you didn't believe that," Aela interjected.

Titus shook his head. "I saw your foot prints. Vilkas said he could handle Canaan, and that I should follow your trail. I guess he already knew I would go after you. I stayed. I wasn't enough, though. Canaan cut Vilkas down, and then he ran into the forest, in the same direction as your foot prints. I tried to chase him, but I lost him. His dogs were there though, so I let them try to hunt me. I killed many of them, and I still followed you. After a long while of it, I'd finally killed off all of the dogs, and I found you in that cave."

"I'm very lucky you did," Aela said after a moment. "I should be dead-"

"Canaan should be dead," replied Titus, silencing Aela. "We need to go soon," he said suddenly, changing the subject. "The Vigilants don't want you here, and won't be as hospitable as they were next time they see us."

Aela nodded, and then looked down at herself. "But I..." she began. "My armor is gone."

"Keep my cloak," Titus suggested. "The Vigilants would die before giving you one of their robes. We'll head north, to Dawnstar. You'll be able to find appropriate enough clothes there."

Aela pulled the cloak tighter around her body. "Okay then," she agreed.

"And then," said Titus. "We will go back into the forest, we will recover Vilkas' body, and we will kill that bastard Canaan."

"With pleasure," replied Aela. "We will leave nothing left, to bury _or_ to burn."


	2. Chapter 2-A New Companion

**-Chapter 2-**

Dawnstar was a small village that lay on the northern shores of Skyrim. The town itself crouched in the shadow of a large tower called Nightcaller Temple, where people refused to trek. In the southernmost part of town, close to the Jarl's longhouse, stood the Windpeak Inn.

Titus stepped into the rented room and laid his shield and backpack against the wall next to his bow by the door. He stepped quietly to the bed where Aela slept and sat beside her. Aela was a light sleeper and woke up the moment Titus sat sown. "Hello there," she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Good afternoon," Titus returned. "You've slept quite awhile."

"Why did you let me?" she asked, displeased. "The more we wait, Canaan gets further away."

"The less we wait, you are more of a liability," Titus replied coldly. "You can't hunt him down frozen and half asleep."

This remark worsened Aela's mood; there was nothing she hated more than being a liability. She sat up, careful to keep Titus's cloak wrapped around her bare body. "Why in Oblivion aren't _you_ out there tracking him then?"

"It snowed last night," Titus said calmly. "And it is snowing now. We would find nothing but a fever." He raised his voice. "Then we would have to wait even longer, Canaan would be long gone, and Vilkas would have died for nothing!" He could see that his remark had struck home immediately. Titus deplored using Vilkas's name in such a vain way, but knew he had to do it to make Aela understand. She could not run headfirst into certain death just to avenge a fallen brother.

Her face became flushed. She leaned forward and slapped Titus. "How dare you.." she growled, barely keeping her voice level. "You have no right to-"

"I have every right," Titus nearly shouted, "to stop you from killing yourself and using Vilkas as an excuse."

Aela furiously slid off of the bed and stood, letting the fur cloak drop to the floor. "You have no clue what-" she stopped.

Titus stood as well, challenging his companion. "What?" he demanded. "No clue what it's like to lose a brother?" His eyes remained fixed on hers, expectantly. Her gaze faltered. He continued. "I loved him every bit as much as you did; he was not just _your_ friend. Have you forgotten about Farkas, too? What about _him_?"

The shadow of realization was cast over her at the mention of Farkas's name. "Farkas.." she said. "He still doesn't even know.."

"And if you still think we should go after Canaan now, consider Kodlak." Titus said, his voice full of frigidity. "When Skjor died, your vendetta brought the Silver Hand to Jorrvaskr, and brought Kodlak to his death! Is that what you want for Farkas? Is that what you want for me?"

Aela finally broke down and began to cry, astonishing Titus. He'd never seen her like this before. "I'm sorry," she sobbed repeatedly, "I'm sorry." She never thought that her quest for vengeance was what caused Kodlak's death until now; neither did Titus.

He took a long look at her. She was unclothed, dirty, bruised, and weeping, which smeared what was left of her war paint into streaks down her face. _She is truly naked_ , he thought with pity. The grim poetry of it filled him with poignancy. He regretted making her feel like this. Awkwardly, he drew her close, wrapping his arms around her, hoping to be comforting or reassuring. Slowly, her sobbing reduced to mewling. After a while, it seemed she had become completely calm.

Titus let her go and she sat on the bed, wordlessly rewrapping herself in the fur cape. "There are clothes for you in the backpack," he said quietly, opening the door to the barroom. "I'm going to try to find a halfway decent blacksmith." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Aela unwrapped the fur cape and stood back up. She grabbed the bag by the door and brought it back to the bed. She opened it and pulled out a folded bundle of clothes.

There was a knock at the door. Aela's hand instinctively moved to her hip, where her dagger usually was, but there was nothing there but bare skin. "Who is it?" she inquired imperatively.

"My name is Ingjard," said a woman's voice from behind the door. "I think I have some information for you."

"Just a moment," Aela replied. Quickly, she pulled a fur-lined shirt from the pile of clothes over her head, hiked a pair of deerskin leggings up her legs, and then she stuffed her feet into a pair of thick boots. Aela grabbed Titus's sword and opened the wooden door.

Ingjard was a strong looking woman, and though she was paler than the Companion, she looked much like Aela. Her hair, however, was a golden color, rather than red. She wore padded leather suit of body armor, and a powerful warhammer hung from her back. Aela stepped aside, allowing her to enter the room. "You're Aela the Huntress," Ingjard said as she walked by.

"Yes, I am," Aela replied. "Are you from here?"

Ingjard shook her head. "Originally I come from Falkreath." She waved the subject aside. "Now enough small talk."

Aela nodded. "Alright then, what do you want?" she asked bluntly. She could see a trace of a smile on the stranger's lips. This woman could appreciate a straightforward question. This woman was weathered.

"I was in the other room, and I couldn't help but hear the name Canaan in the argument you two were having," she said. She saw Aela recoil a step. "Don't worry," she assured Aela. "I just barely heard the gist of it, and I was right next to the door."

Aeal sighed relief, careful not to show it. "So you heard the name Canaan," she said. "Do you know something about him?"

"Lots," Ingjard replied casually. "But I can't tell you how."

Aela was a little nettled at the latter remark. She frowned, thinking. _If Titus saw a threat as he walked out, she wouldn't have gotten past him_ , she considered. "Whatever your relationship with him is, or was, you should know that we're going to kill him," Aela stated sharply. "If you heard us talking, then you know he murdered our brother."

Ingjard's voice turned to stone. "He killed mine too," she said quietly. "As well as everyone else in my family. The Wolf Hunter is a plague to this world."

Aela relaxed a little as she understood more. "You want revenge, then," she assumed, laying the sword back against the wall.

"I want punishment," Ingjard corrected. "Revenge is too emotional, too unfair."

Aela hummed. She assessed this woman aloud. "You're a good thinker," she complimented. "How do you handle yourself in battle?"

Ingjard's hand absently brushed by her hammer. "I don't care to brag," she replied.

"That's the same thing Titus said when he joined the companions," Aela told her, smiling.

"The Harbinger?" Ingjard asked, surprised. "You were a Companion when he joined?"

"I was a Companion _before_ he joined," Aela replied. "What in Kyne's name were you told? That he was born into it? That he was picked by Ysgramor himself?"

Ingjard shrugged. "I just figured you had to be a longtime member to become the Harbinger."

"You don't need to be old," Aela explained. "You have to be the best of us that there is. Kodlak picked him for a reason."

"The way you just spoke about him, it seems you don't think he was the right choice," Ingjard said quietly, fearing she may be out of line.

"Titus is a great warrior, a tactical genius, and a good man," Aela said. "He's a born leader, and I have nothing but respect for him."

"Then what's your issue with him?" Ingjard asked.

"He's got a great deal of secrets," Aela said, slightly irratated at the thought of Titus. "Now, let's return to chief subject of this conversation. What information do you have for me?"

Ingjard nodded. "Before Canaan joined the Silver Hand, or controlled his own band of brigands," she explained, "He was in league with an Argonian. He was part of a raider crew called the Blackblood Maruaders."

"Jaree-Ra," Aela interjected.

"So you have heard of him," Ingjard returned, unsurprised. "It was rumored that the Companions wiped the Blackbloods from the face of Solitude, but I wasn't positive. You kept him alive on purpose then?"

"Yes," said Aela. "He was to inform us on pirate and bandit activity in northern Skyrim, but we haven't visited him in some time."

"Perhaps it is time we should," Ingjard suggested.

Aela raised an eyebrow. "We?" she accentuated.

"You asked me how I handle myself in battle," Ingjard responded. "You were planning on it weren't you?"

"I admit I was _thinking_ about it," said Aela. "Nothing so concrete, though," she added. "You seem to know him, and you could be useful in finding him."

"I thought so too," said a man's voice from behind Ingjard. The two looked to see Titus standing in the open doorway. A long, narrow object was in his hand, and it was wrapped in fur. He closed the door and walked past Ingjard to Aela, handing the bundle to her. "Your new sword," he said as she unwrapped the fur cover. "Nothing special, but it'll do." The ordinary sword was made of steel, the hilt wrapped in leather.

"Greetings Harbinger," Ingjard said awkwardly, staring at Titus.

"Call me Titus," he said, seeming annoyed. "My name is not Harbinger."

"Okay then, Titus," she replied, frowning. "I was just telling your companion that-"

"I know," Titus cut in, holding his hand up. "And you will accompany us if you like. One question though, and do not lie to me."

"Ask away," she said, graveled.

"What was your relationship with Canaan?" he asked, more blunt in tone than Aela. Ingjard didn't reply. "You will not join us on our hunt for a man that you claim to know unless you tell us how you know him. If you don't tell us, I won't trust you."

"You certainly wouldn't trust me if I did," she returned.

"Were you lovers?" asked Aela.

Ingjard shook her head, thinking. After a moment, she decided to answer. "He's my cousin," she said, almost guiltily. The oher two remained silent, waiting for her to elaborate. "I feared that if you knew he and I were related, you might think I was in his employ."

Titus's suspicious face changed into a much softer one, and his agitated voice became friendlier. "If that were true, then you would be taking a much bigger risk in coming here," he said conclusively. "You aren't stupid, so I couldn't see you doing that."

"And if you were working with him, you wouldn't be in his employ," added Aela, "He'd be in yours."

Ingjard sighed in relief. "This means I will travel with you, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Titus replied, slinging his shield back across his back, as well as his bow. "Tell me, Ingjard, do you want to be a Companion?"

She pondered the question. "I think I might," she finally said. "Why?"

"Becuase we don't lie to each other," he said. "and we don't keep secrets. Think about that next time one of us asks you a question."

"I will," she said ungrudgingly.

"You should gather some things from your home," Aela advised her. "We are going east to Solitude, two holds away, and we won't be back for some time."

"And we are not stopping at Morthal," Titus added, looking at Aela. "As you said, we've wasted enough time as it is." He returned his gaze to Ingjard. "Go."

Ingjard nodded, grabbing the latch on the door. "I'll return in less than an hour." With that, she left.

Titus sat down next to Aela. He remained silent for what seemed like a long time. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, but Aela beat him to it. "Don't apologize," she said quickly. "I know you didn't mean to be cruel." she nudged his arm. "Anyway, you were right."

"I should still apologize," he said quietly. "For using our brother's name in such a rash way."

Aela shook her head. "Don't still." She laughed. "Vilkas would die all over again if he saw me acting the way I was. I'm sorry for slapping you by the way."

Titus's hand came up to his face. "It did sting a bit," he mentioned, smiling.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "And thank you for... after."

"Don't mention it," Titus said. "I know I won't. It'd be awfully strange to explain to the others when we return."

"That it would," she said, withdrawing from Titus's shoulder. She cleared her throat. "So," she said, "How will we go about capturing Jaree-Ra? He's been cooperative before, but Canaan may be a different story; old friends are more difficult to betray than new ones."

"Speaking of new ones," Titus said, changing the subject, "How do you feel about Ingjard?"

"I trust her," Aela answered. "Not yet with my life though."

Titus nodded. "I think if I surprise him he'll talk."

"That easy?" Aela guyed. "You'll just 'surprise him?'"

"He's afraid of me," Titus reminded her. "If I follow him for a bit, then confront him without warning, he might think he's outlived his usefulness. He'll start blurting out people's secrets just to stay alive."

"How do you even know he will do that?" she asked skeptically.

"I've done it before," Titus said simply. "When Ahtar the Jailor misplaced a prisoner."

"I suppose I'll leave him to you then," she resolved. "I'll take our new friend to the Winking Skeever and see what we can find out there."

"You think a barkeep is a credible source of information?" It was Titus's turn to be skeptical.

"No," said Aela, "But they aren't always wrong, there are also the patrons, and we may get vital information there for unrelated searches as well."

"Alright then," said Titus. "We'll go first thing tomorrow. We should reach Solitude by nightfall. Another thing," he added. "What happens to Canaan should be Farkas's choice, not ours. We will capture him."

Aela almost scowled, but she nodded. "But if he tries to escape us, I _will_ kill him, Titus. I don't care what you say."

Titus didn't reply.


	3. Chapter 3-Jaree and the Winking Skeever

**-Chapter 3-**

Jaree-Ra strode casually, though cautiously, along the lower half of the docks, looking down into the moonlit water of the Sea of Ghosts. It was cold out on the docks, and he didn't want to attract attention, so he wore a heavy hooded robe to hide his scaly Argonian features. He stopped at the enormous East Empire Trading Company warehouse doors under the road to Solitude and waited; tonight he would hear from his contact. However, his contact was careful and meticulous. The mysterious liaison might keep Jaree-Ra here for hours before his appearance.

A gloved hand clapped Jaree-Ra's shoulder from behind. "By the eight!" he gasped, spinning around. He saw a tall figure in a black robe. It didn't speak back. Jaree-Ra tugged back his hood. "What news do you bring?"

"Canaan the Wolf Hunter has dispatched a Companion named Vilkas," said a woman's voice, so penetrating that Jaree could feel it more than he could hear it.

"He did what?" Jaree hissed. "And why would he do a damn fool thing like that? It wasn't part of the plan yet!"

"Now it is," said the liaison. "Your death will be recompense for failure; you will protect Canaan. Your life depends on it."

"Why am I protecting him?" Jaree demanded. "He dug his own damn hole, he can crawl out of it!"

The cloaked agent's hand caught Jaree by the throat and lifted him from the ground. "You are close to him, and he is still necessary. If you fail, you will not be, and you will be punished." The agent dropped him to his feet again.

The Argonian rubbed his throat, recoiling from the agent's strength. "What about the rest of the plan, are we skipping that too? What about the Silver Hand?"

The agent reached into her robes and produced a small envelope. He gave it to Jaree. "Your instructions are inside. Canaan is waiting in the city, the first letter will tell you where." Jaree took the envelope and stuffed it into his own robes. "I don't know what she promised you, Canaan, Madanach, or the general, Jaree-Ra," she continued. "But if Canaan dies, you will not live to receive it."

"Madanach was a fool," Jaree scoffed. "He let the Nords capture his men and kill him. _I_ haven't made the same mistake. _I_ am still here. He failed his job to control the Reach, but you and I are in control of Solitude, partner; you have the court, I have the trash."

"Don't call me your partner," the agent snapped. "I would never consider scum like you to be a partner. Just do your job, Jaree-Ra." She began to walk away.

Jaree grinned. "Goodbye then. It's always a pleasure to see you Miss Ste-" An arrow sped from the south into Jaree's arm, nailing him to the warehouse door. He screamed in pain as blood poured freely from the wound.

"Stay where you are, and you might live," a woman's voice called from the south. "If you chose to be foolish, you will certainly die." The hooded agent began to run away, leaving Jaree pinned to the great wooden door. The strange woman ran after her letting fly another arrow from her hunting bow. As she came closer, Jaree recognized her.

"A-Aela the Huntress!" he exclaimed. "What do- what do you want?"

"Answers," said Titus, making himself visible. Aela ran, pursuing the hooded figure. "Where is Canaan?"

Jaree grimaced. "I don't-"

Titus's fist crashed into Jaree's face, drawing blood from his nose. "Do not lie!" he roared. He ripped the arrow out of the wall and Jaree's arm, forcing a cry from the Argonian.

"Titus, you don't understand!" he spluttered fearfully.

Titus struck the Argonian again. "He's killed Vilkas, you worm! Where is he?"

"Th-They'll kill me," Jaree-Ra almost sobbed.

Titus grabbed him by his collar and dragged him up until his face was only a hair's breadth away from Titus's. "I'll kill you slower," he growled. "Now talk."

"Th-There's a-an envelope," he stammered. "It's got my instructions and Canaan's location- it's in my robe." Jaree reached into his robe with his uninjured hand and pulled out the envelope given to him. Titus snatched it from his shaky grip and dropped him to his knees. "He's-He's probably going to meet back up with-with the Silver Hand. They've got this new leader, he's-"

"Who was the woman?" he asked, opening the envelope.

"That's not important," Jaree gasped, cradling his arm. "She's not the ringleader."

"Then who _is_? Tell me!" Titus ordered.

Jaree shook his head and sighed. "It's Lady E-" He slouched over, his sentence incomplete. From his belly portruded a jagged spire of solid ice. Titus spun around, scanning the upper half of the docks. He saw a tall figure in a black cape and sprinted upstairs to meet it. It ran in the opposite direction, but was not fast enough to outrun Titus. When he caught it, it didn't have enough of a developed physique to overpower Titus.

He ran his new enemy through with his skyforged steel sword and it stopped thrashing. When it stopped, he tore its gold-trimmed hood away to see exactly what he expected: an Altmer, a High Elf, dressed in the garb of the Thalmor. Titus rolled the Elf's body into the water, letting the tide carry it away. He returned to Jaree-Ra's body, where he met the panting Aela.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Aela replied. "I chased her maybe thirty yards, and then she just disappeared. No tracks at all."

"She's a mage," Titus assumed, looking in the general direction the woman ran.

"Probably," agreed Aela. "But she's gone, so we can't ask her." She gestured to Jaree's body. "What happened here?"

"He gave me an envelope with his 'instructions,' whatever that means," he said. "When I asked him who he was working for, he tried to give me a name-It started with E." He turned and pointed at the area where he had slain the Altmer above. "The Thalmor justiciar up there killed him, making Lady Elenwen seem like an appropriate candidate for the 'ringleader,' as Jaree put it."

"I don't understand why she would," said Aela. "Elenwen is in control of the most powerful organization of spies and warriors in Skyrim, so why would she start to hire vermin like Jaree-Ra and Canaan?"

"To manipulate our lands from behind the scenes, perhaps," Titus mused. "The woman Jaree met said the name Madanach-he was the leader of the Forsworn."

"Was?" Aela asked.

"I killed him in prison."

"Of course you did."

"My point is," he continued, "Madanach was the Nords' biggest problem in the Reach. Perhaps she promised him something in return for aid in crippling the Nords. It's possible that she is using this 'vermin' to help Tullius win his war."

"She mentioned a general," Aela added. "That could be him."

"So this could be nothing more than part of the Elves' plot to take over all of Tamriel," Titus said. "But that is only a speculation, and I have no desire to take a side in this war again."

"Whatever their plot is, it involves destroying the Companions," said Aela. "Maybe we should not take a side in this war, but the Thalmor have threatened us, and their people have carried that threat out by killing Vilkas."

"They will not have done it with impunity," he reminded her. "I still have Jaree's instructions." He opened the envelope and slipped two letters out, unfolding them and reading them aloud.

" _Canaan is in a room in the Winking Skeever inn. He knows nothing of our current situation, but he's been instructed to respond only to one passphrase. The passphrase is 'Companion.' Once you have collected him, the guards will know what to do. Travel to Whiterun and finish what he started ._ "

 _"Borkul has finally decided to take Madanach's place. He will be removed from Cidhna Mine by our contact in Markarth and taken to a safe place until he can consolidate his people. Once you are finished in Whiterun, Borkul will be waiting for you. Once you arrive in Markarth, our contact will instruct you further."_ Titus stuffed the letter back into the envelope. "It's signed with an E."

"Canaan is at the inn?" Aela asked impatiently. "We just say 'Companion' and he'll open the door?"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of it," replied Titus, beginning to trek up the stairs onto land. "It's too easy. We need to be careful."

"Ingjard is there," said Aela, following Titus. "We'll ask her if she's seen anything first."

"We can't trust the guards either," Titus added. "We don't know how deeply involved they are in this plot." He looked at the second letter again. "It seems Borkul the Beast has taken charge of the Forsworn, and the Markarth guard must be compromised as well if he can escape that easily." He began to walk up the path to Solitude.

"How did you escape?" Aela asked, her pace even with Titus's.

"There was a Dwarven ruin in the mine," he said. "Even after that, though, the exit leads into the middle of the city. I only escaped because I told the Silver-Bloods I'd killed Madanach."

"Markarth is an Imperial city," Aela said suddenly. "This is only happening in Imperial cities, so far. I think your theory about Elenwen may be correct."

"Maybe," replied Titus. "But even if it's a sound plan, you're right-it doesn't make sense."

"How so?"

"You said it yourself," he answered, "she's in charge of the most powerful organization in Skyrim, and she will go far to admit it. She's too proud to use anything else but the Thalmor to take control." Titus reached the city gate and rapped his knuckles on the large wooden door. It opened, and behind it stood a red-clad city guard bearing a torch.

"What's your business here?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"No business," Titus replied casually. "But we've been traveling for days without a bed."

The guard nodded and let the Companions in. He pointed to a building to the left side of the road ahead. "The Winking skeever has beds and drink," he said huskily. "That's the place you want."

Titus thanked him and continued to walk to the inn. "To be completely honest," he said to Aela, resuming their conversation. "There's no way of telling who is behind all of this just yet." He opened the door to the inn for Aela. "And I really don't care just now. We need Vilkas back first."

The barroom was very warm and crowded with patrons-some were from Solitude, some were travelers. Seated in a corner on the far side of the room, near the stairs, was Ingjard, a tankard of mead in her hand. The Companions made their way to her and sat down.

"What have you seen?" Titus asked.

Ingjard nodded. "Lots of drunks," she said. "But no real threat, no good information, and I haven't seen Canaan."

"What about the rooms?" Aela inquired. "Have any of them remained closed since you got here?"

"Not that I know of," Ingjard answered. "There ones down here I've seen people go in and out of, but there are a few more upstairs that I haven't kept track of. Why?"

"Canaan's here," Aela said eagerly, standing up. She went to the steps. Titus and Ingjard followed.

The upstairs area was lined with stone arches, and there were doors on the left side of the hall. All were open, with the exception of one on the far side. Aela almost ran to the door and beat her fist on it. There was no response.

Again she knocked on th door. "Companion," she said hurriedly, trying to sound cryptic. As the door slowly opened, the others caught up with Aela. They saw Canaan's rugged, bearded face peek out from the room and Aela blacked out.

Canaan slammed the door shut, but Aela kicked it in. Titus drew his sword and charged in after her. Canaan drew his own dagger and swiped at Aela. With adrenaline-fueled agility, she dodged with blade with ease, drawing her own sword. Using the flat of the blade, Aela slapped Canaan in the wrist, forcing him to cry out and drop his weapon. Terrified, he climbed up on the straw bed and dove out of the second story window.

Titus grabbed Aela's arm, stopping her from jumping out herself, but she tried to rip away from his grasp. Titus did not let go. "Aela!" He shouted. "Calm down!"

"He's getting away!" she argued furiously. "Let me go!"

Ingjard ran down the steps into the barroom and charged out, pursuing her cousin. As Canaan ran through the open gate, she looked up at the inn. "Where in Oblivion are they?" she swore. Just then, a great black mass came crashing out of the upper wall along the front of the building. It landed in the street in front of her. It was tall and covered in black fur. Its arms were enormous, and yellowish fangs hung from its long snout. Its white eyes felt as if they bored into her for a short moment, and the creature took off after Canaan. Soon afterward, Titus came running from the barroom.

"Where is she?" he shouted at Ingjard.

"There... monster..." Ingjard managed to say.

Titus waved her fear aside. "It's Aela," he said. "Where did she go? After Canaan?" Ingjard nodded slowly. He began to hear people shouting. He spun around and saw a mob of angry patrons shouting for the city guard. He remembered the note from Jaree-Ra: _The guards will know what to do._ He grabbed Ingjard's arm and dragged her to her feet. "Get up!" he ordered her. She stumbled to her feet and he ran, almost carrying her along.

As the two burst from the gate, Titus saw a covered wagon speeding down the road from the stables nearby. Aela, in her beast form, was pursuing it. Thinking quickly, Titus dragged Ingjard to the stables, handing her the reins to one of the stabled horses and dropping a bag of gold on the ground. He mounted a horse as well and the two galloped ahead, chasing after Aela and Canaan.

"Damn it," Titus swore. "I should not have brought her along!"


	4. Chapter 4-Hunted Becomes Hunter

**-Chapter 4-**

Titus could feel his horse losing speed as the sun began to rise ahead of him. Ingjard rode a few yards behind him, just barely able to keep up. Further ahead, Aela was still sprinting forward, chasing Canaan's covered wagon. The group had chased Canaan from Solitude in Haafingar hold to a mountain pass, south of the plains of Whiterun, and still they ran. After having the entire night to think about the situation, Titus finally made a decision regarding Aela. She was determined to kill Canaan no matter what, so she had to be incapacitated. If she remained unrestrained in her pursuit, she could cause more damage than Canaan himself, and Farkas would never have the closure Titus felt he needed.

As they came out of the mountain pass, the road turned, following the southern shore of Lake Ilinalta. Titus nudged his horse's flanks, haling it to catch up. The horse began to gallop faster, inching its way to Aela, who still tailed the wagon along the shore of the lake. Ingjard used the last of her horse's strength to keep up. "Go for Canaan," Titus told her. "I'll handle Aela."

He continued his gallop until he was alongside Aela, who paid him no attention. She was too focused on Canaan's wagon. Titus didn't bother to try talking to her, as he knew she wouldn't listen to him in her current state. Titus was a Werewolf himself, and he knew there was no way to talk her down. He gave thought to transforming as well to stop her, but decided not to, as he hated the transformation, and there was always the possibility that he might have killed Aela if he did.

With no other logical choices in his head, Titus stood atop his saddle and dove straight into Aela. The force of his tackle made her lose her footing and tumble to the ground. He crawled onto her back as she thrashed about,wading into the lake and tearing his shield from his back with her claws. He wrapped his arms around her neck in a chokehold, squeezing at tight as he could. His hide armor was soon rent as she continued with her monstrous lacerations, shredding the flesh of his back. Still he held her, constricting her with all of his strength. He flexed his arms, trying harder to put her to sleep, even as he felt her strength, as well as his own, deplete. She fell to her knees and he slid off, unable to hold her anymore. As he fell, she dropped forward into the shallow water.

Seeing Titus and Aela go down behind her, Ingjard began to focus her attention ahead, on the wagon. She came up beside it, but she couldn't reach Canaan. He turned and saw her, then whipped his horse with its reins, speeding it up. She couldn't hope to reach him while he was mobile, so she drew her hammer and jabbed the steel shaft through the spoke of one of the back wheels. The hammer was yanked from her hands, but it caught the ground and snapped the wheel from the rear axle. The wagon no longer had balance and tipped, making Canaan's horse trip. The wagon fell onto its side and Canaan tumbled out of his seat and onto the ground. Ingjard dismounted and retrieved her hammer from the broken wheel. She approached Canaan.

Canaan spun to face her and rose to his feet. "Hello, cousin," he spat, drawing his dagger. "I thought you may end up with the Companions."

"That's funny," she returned with contempt, brandishing her hammer. "I never expected you to be much more than what you are."

Grinning, he lunged forward, dodging the swing of Ingjard's hammer. As he landed, he rolled backward and whipped the dagger, underhanded, at her. It struck her arm and stayed, protruding from below her shoulder. She ripped the blade out and brought her hammer down, only to be evaded again by her cousin.

Canaan drew another dagger from his belt and threw it, expecting it to dig into one of her vital organs. Luckily, she barely avoided death by side-stepping. Though the knife wounded her, the wound was only glancing. As he drew yet another dagger, Ingjard charged forward and arced the full length of her hammer. The head met with his stomach, dropping him to his knees. As she withdrew her hammer, Canaan retched and cradled his stomach.

When he finished, he looked up at her loathesomely. "You filth," he spluttered. "My people will come for you. You'll regret this day-" He was cut off as Ingjard whipped the shaft of her hammer into his head.

She dropped her hammer and dragged Canaan to the wagon. She lifted her arm gingerly and cut the reins from the felled horse with the dagger that was in her arm. Using the reins, she tied Canaan to the cart, and then she inspected the cart. There was a hatch in the back. Ingjard opened it and saw a handle on a plank of wood. With her good arm, she tugged the handle, dragging a long, wooden box from the wagon. On the top panel of the box, the words _Dead Dog_ were written. _This is a casket_ , she quickly realized. Who the casket held seemed obvious to her. Without looking, she could tell it was the Companion, Vilkas.

Ingjard began to feel dizzy. Leaving the coffin, she returned to the front of the wagon and checked Canaan's bindings, making sure he was tied up tight. Aside from that, she used more rope from the wagon to tether is feet together and gag him. She checked the inner folds of his shirt and drew out a letter.

Struggling to to keep focused, Ingjard read the letter to herself aloud. " _This is Vilkas the Companion. I have killed him and have no further orders from E. If his body is not needed by our superiors, I believe he would make an excellent Briarheart._ " She dropped the letter and stood, barely keeping her footing. As she tried to keep balance, she only became more and more disoriented. Absently, Ingjard gripped the wound in her arm. Then she remembered; Canaan used disorienting poisons in battle. As the thought came to her, Ingjard fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

 _"Titus," the tired voice rumbled._

 _Titus felt the words, rather than hear them._

 _"Titus!" it repeated, more imperatively this time._

 _Titus looked forward. He saw a man walking toward him, armored in steel and the fur of a wolf. "Vilkas?" he asked._

 _"Yes, Titus," said Vilkas. He placed his hand of Titus' shoulder. "We'll all be together very soon," he said._

 _His face seemed to age rapidly, his skin paling, his breathing halted. Vilkas' hand became bony and his eyes were glazed. "Together," said a haggard voice, not like Vilkas'. "Very... Very... Soon!"_

Titus gasped as he woke. He tried to roll onto his back, but a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Not such a good idea, my friend," a voice rumbled. "You must stay on your belly for the medicine to work."

"Who is there?" Titus demanded groggily. "Canaan?"

"I am called Loruk," the voice replied. "I am a fisherman from a stronghold down south. If the fellow that your blonde friend was near is Canaan, he's tied to the tree over there."

"An Orc?"

"Yes," Loruk said, nodding.

Titus turned his head and saw Canaan tied to a tree near the water, just as Loruk had told him. "What happened?" he asked.

Loruk laughed. "I came here early this morning and found you and the redhead in the water. When I first saw you, I thought you were engaged in some strange sort of promiscuity."

Titus chuckled resentfully. "I assure you, that wasn't the case," he replied.

"I know that now," Loruk assured him "The blonde Nord, Ingjard, told me about what happened. She was the first to come to. Told me that you two were chasing a bandit and got attacked by a werewolf. For a Companion, mister Stormblade, you look like you were on the wrong end of quite a skirmish."

"It's a long story," Titus mumbled.

"I bet it is," the Orc responded, laughing.

"You spoke of medicine earlier," Titus said, trying to move. "What was it?"

"Ah," said Loruk. "You see, we Orcs don't have much aptitude for the magic, but we make up for that in alchemy. It's a salve made from ground imp stool."

"Imp stool is poisonous, isn't it?" Titus wondered apprehensively.

"The heads are," Loruk told him. "But the stems heal wounds and clot blood. You can stand up now, by the way." Though it was near excruciating, Titus slowly stood up, stretching his arms and legs. "There now," Loruk encouraged Titus from his chair. "That's good. You're pretty tough for a Nord."

"Thank you for healing me," Titus said to the Orc. "I may not have survived had you not come along."

"You _positively_ wouldn't have," the Orc corrected. "And neither would that redhead friend of yours. What was she doing naked in the Ilinalta this time of year, anyway?"

"As I said," Titus replied. "It is a long story. Can you tell me where my friend is?"

"Sure," the Orc grunted. "The red one is in my tent over there..." he pointed across a small fire to a tent. "...and the other is by that wrecked carriage." he pointed to the road, where Canaan's wagon lay sideways.

Titus shuffled painfully over to the tent by the fire and looked inside. Aela was laying inside on a thick fur pelt. Next to her was a folded tunic and leather shoes. Titus assumed it was left by Loruk for when she woke up. Now at ease, he withdrew from the tent and slowly walked over to Ingjard, who stood in front of a long box behind the wagon.

"Is he in there?" he asked tiredly.

Ingjard nodded. "I checked this morning, after Loruk found me."

"Is he in one piece?"

Ingjard nodded. "I'm sorry he's done this to you and Aela."

Titus shook his head. "Don't apologize," he said. "You're not to blame." He turned to look at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "He took your family, too," he remembered.

Ingjard nodded again. "I was barely a woman when he did," she said.

Titus glanced at Canaan. "He will pay," Titus promised her.

After Aela woke, the four gathered their things and ate a breakfast made by Loruk. Canaan, of course, was given no food, and though Aela tried to strike up a conversation with Titus, he did not answer her. After finishing his meal, Loruk spoke to Titus.

"What will you do, my friend, now that you are feeling better?"

"We will go to Whiterun," Titus replied, "where we will bury our friend and decide the vermin's fate."

"That sounds a bit harsh to me," the Orc commented.

"He's a murderer," Aela returned. "Were it up to me, he wouldn't make it to Whiterun."

"Were it up to you," Titus said sharply, "I would have died for your vendetta last night."

Loruk's gaze flitted between the two. "Is there something going on between you two?" he asked uncomfortably. "There seems to be tension."

"We've had a rough night," Ingjard said quickly. "Lots of unexpected surprises."

Loruk nodded hesitantly. "Well, I hope you all work it out, and you're all very welcome for the rescue." The three voiced their thanks again to Loruk. "But," he added, "I'm here to fish. I did enjoy the company, but I need to return to my job, and you must tend to your friend and your prisoner."

"I'm sorry we have no way to pay you," Titus said.

"Forget about it," the Orc told him. "I'll just keep the lumber from the carriage and we'll call it even. Not like you can use the broken thing anyway."

Titus nodded. "Thank you again, Loruk." The Orc waved as Titus strode to the tree and and untied Canaan from it. His hands, however, remained bound together. Titus brought him to the road by the wagon.

Aela and Ingjard said their goodbyes to Loruk and went to the casket holding Vilkas. They both lifted an end and headed toward Titus and Canaan. The four began to walk together on the path to Whiterun.


	5. Chapter 5-Burning Bridges And Bodies

**-Chapter 5-**

The wooden gates opened, admitting the group's entry. Titus came first, shoving the stumbling bandit prisoner along the main street of the plains district and through the marketplace. Following Titus were Ingjard and Aela, carrying the casket that contained Vilkas's body. The party made its way up the city steps into the wind district, and up further to Jorrvaskr, the mead hall of the Companions.

The group came around to the back of the building and saw that the Companions had lit a bonfire in the training yard. They surrounded the fire, drinking and singing about Vilkas.

"How do they know?" Aela asked Titus. "We only returned minutes ago."

"Likely the city guard," Titus replied. He continued forward, walking into the middle of the circle of singing Companions. He kicked the back of Canaan's leg, forcing him to his knees. "Farkas!" He shouted, silencing the somber revelers.

The dark-haired giant of a man stood and approached Titus. "My brother is dead," he said in a low voice. He looked at the casket that Aela and Ingjard bore. They brought it forward and opened it, revealing Vilkas's remains to the Shield-Siblings. They all stood and took a few steps back, widening the circle. The expression on Farkas's face did not visibly change.

"This vermin," Titus announced, "killed our brother Vilkas. I have decided, as Harbinger, that his fate rests in the hands of Farkas, as well as the hands of the warrior Ingjard." Ingjard came to Titus's side.

Farkas glared at her. "Did he take one of yours?" he asked. She nodded. He looked at Canaan. "Then I shall kill him slowly." He drew his skyforged greatsword from his back and held it up. He quickly arced the blade down, cutting Canaan's bindings. He dropped the sword at Canaan's feet. "Take the sword," Farkas said to him.

Aela stepped forward, but Titus pulled her back. "Farkas, what are you doing?" she almost shouted. "He killed your brother!"

Farkas held out his hand. "Canaan, Wolf Hunter of the Silver Hand," he said. The bandit looked up at him. "Pick up the sword." Canaan looked around at the Companions, waiting for them all to draw their weapons. They were still. Hesitantly, he picked up the greatsword, struggling with the weight. Once it was in his hands, he looked about the yard again. Still, nobody moved. "Are you ready?" Farkas asked, cracking his knuckles.

Without giving an answer, Canaan swung the blade down at Farkas, hoping to kill him instantly. Farkas casually stepped aside, letting the blade come down inches away from him. Before Canaan could recover from the recoil, Farkas hammered his fist into the bandit's jaw, knocking him to the ground. As Canaan fell, he dropped the greatsword. He tried to scramble to his feet, but Farkas kicked him in the stomach-so hard that if Canaan had eaten in the past day, he would have been very sick. Without a word, Farkas picked Canaan up by his belt and his collar and held him over his head. After a moment of torturous waiting, Farkas threw him to the ground, and then picked him up again in the same way.

Farkas dropped Canaan five times before the bandit became broken and unconscious. Farkas looked to Ingjard. "I'm very sorry for your loss," he said with sincere condolence. He then picked Canaan up one more time and turned, facing the bonfire. "Canaan, Wolf Hunter of the Silver Hand," he said. "I cannot see you suffer in Oblivion." he stepped toward the fire. "But I can see you burn here." He slammed Canaan down into the fire, blasting embers all about the training yard. For a moment, there was no sound. Then, the smell of burning flesh filled the air, and Canaan woke up. Every living being in Whiterun heard the tortured screams of Canaan as he burned alive behind Jorrvaskr. Wrapped in licking flames, he stumbled about the training yard until he could no longer walk; he screamed until he could no longer scream; and then, he simply stopped.

Farkas recovered his sword and sheathed it. He went to Titus and put his hand on Titus's shoulder. "Vilkas has been avenged," he said.

"How did you know he was killed?" Titus asked.

"I felt it happen two days ago," Farkas replied. "I've made my peace with it."

"It was a special bond, you and your brother had," said Aela.

"Yes," Farkas agreed. "It was." he shook his head. "Now we must send him to Sovngarde."

The Companions, carrying Vilkas marched up the steps to the skyforge, where Eorlund Gray-Mane, the ancient and grizzled forgemaster, worked the brilliant Skyforge. When Titus reached the top, he realized that a funeral pyre had already been made atop the forge.

"Hail, Titus," Eorlund said to him.

"Hail, Eorlund," Titus returned.

"So it is true," Eorlund said sadly. "Vilkas truly has been taken from us. Farkas told me that he felt it two days ago, had me build this pyre. I wasn't sure at first, but it would seem he was right. I am glad to have not doubted him."

Titus clapped the blacksmith on the shoulder. "I understand how hard it is to believe. I was there when he died, and I didn't believe it myself. I feel as though I've failed."

"You brought his body back to us," Eorlund told him. "And you brought Aela back as well. Do not judge your ability as a leader by the lives you failed to save, but by the ones you have saved." He slapped Titus on the arm. "You've saved Aela. That is a victory, my friend."

The Companions had no prepared words for Vilkas, so they stood in silence as Farkas lit the pyre aflame. After a moment of silent prayer, the Companions filed down the stone steps. Titus, Farkas, and Aela withdrew into the underforge, the small hidden den below the skyforge. They stood around the ancient font in the center of the room.

"How did this happen?" Farkas demanded, no longer somber.

"I.. I moved too soon," Aela said guiltily. "I believed I could handle Canaan and was poisoned. Titus came to my aid, and Vilkas was killed trying to protect us."

"So you abandoned him," Farkas said flatly.

"Vilkas told me to leave him, Farkas," Titus said calmly. "If I hadn't gone for Aela, they both would have died." Before the argument could escalate further, there was a knock at the stone door to the underforge.

"Titus!" a panicked voice called. "Titus, come here, quickly!"

Titus and Aela ran out of the underforge and almost collided with Ingjard. "What is it?" Titus asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword. She led them to he front of Jorrvaskr, where a severed head and a note were pinned to the door with a silver sword. Titus tore the sword out of the door and examined the head.

"Oh, no," Aela breathed. "It's Loruk."

"It's the Silver Hand," Njada Stonearm said. Titus looked at the virile woman. "They've been threatening us for two days; it started just after you left."

Titus furiously ripped the attached note from the blade and read it aloud. " _You will pay for The Hunter's death. The city will be painted with the blood of wolves._ "

"They're watching us,"Aela spat disdainfully.

"Athis," Titus called to one of the Companions.

"Yes, Harbinger," the Dunmer swordsman responded, running to the grotesque scene.

"Find Jarl Baalgruf," he instructed Athis. "Tell him that the city is in danger. Inform Captain Caius as well, and tell him to ready the city guard." He then looked at Aela. "Take Ria to the wall," he instructed her. "Fire on anyone you don't recognize." Aela nodded and led the young woman to the city gate. "Njada," he called. The brusque woman looked at him expectantly. "Take Torvar to the marketplace and order everyone into their homes." She nodded and nudged Torvar, and the two ran to the plains district.

"What about me?" Ingjard asked.

Titus put his hand on her shoulder. "Go to the Bannered Mare and find a woman named Uthgerd. Then, go to the Drunken Huntsman and collect a Dunmer named Jenassa. Once you have them, wait in the marketplace with the others."

"Okay," she responded. "Then what?"

"Kill every Silver Hand that makes his way to you." Feeling that his directions were understood, Titus ran down the steps and across the wind district to find Amren, a Redguard mercenary. He was standing by the Temple of Kynareth in the middle of town. "Amren," Titus hollered. "The city is about to be attacked!"

Amren drew his father's ancient sword. "What can I do?" he asked, eager to take orders.

"Defend the barracks," Titus ordered. "Don't let them get to the wind district."

"Who's attacking?" Amren asked.

"It's the Silver Hand," Titus answered tempestuously.

"The people that killed your old Harbinger?"

"The same."

Amren nodded and ran to the guard barracks by the gate. Titus turned to look at Dragonsreach, the Jarl's palace. A battalion of guards, led by Athis, rushed down the steps into the wind district, and furthermore into the plains district. The warning bell atop the palace began to ring. The sight allayed Titus slightly. He ran down into the plains district, seeing the Companions, as well as a few of the local mercenaries, gathering in the marketplace, weapons drawn. Further down the street, he could see Ingjard and Jenassa headed to the same place as the last of the civilians ran to their homes.

Titus drew his skyforged steel sword and ran to the front of the armed mob. "Listen, friends!" he called, gathering their attention. "The Silver Hand believe that they will charge into our city and paint it with our blood."

"Titus," Ria called from atop the city wall. "We've spotted them on the plains!"

Titus nodded and continued. "They believe that they have the strength to overpower us; that they have the wit to outthink us; and that they have the power to intimidate us. _I_ am not intimidated, friends! _I_ will not be overpowered! We will drive them back, we will hunt them down, and we will leave nothing left, to bury or to burn!"

"Titus!" Ria cried. "They're here!"

There was a powerful crash as something large impacted against the city gates. Again, there was a crash, and the gates wavered. At the third crash, the wooden gate crumbled, and the army of Silver Hand charged in, swords drawn, several of them carrying a battering ram.

Titus faced the Silver Hand as they surged toward him. "Victory or Sovngarde!" he called, and plunged into the melee.


	6. Chapter 6-Krogar the Gutter

**-Chapter 6-**

" _Fus... Ro, Dah!_ "

The central column of invading Silver Hand collapsed as some were hurtled back through the Whiterun gate. On Titus's left was Njada, Athis, and Torvar; to his right were Ingjard, and the Dunmer Jenassa, as well as Uthgerd, the steel-clad warmaiden.

Behind Titus was the charging army of the Whiterun city guard, led by Captain Caius. Titus could see Aela and Ria above the city gate, raining down arrows on the Silver Hand. Far to the right, more city guards stood, conducted by the Redguard Amren, defending the barracks.

A silver sword whipped toward Titus,and he blocked the weapon with Ysgramor's ancient shield. As he waved the sword aside, he plunged his own into the belly of the would-be assailant. Another came forward, this time with a warhammer. Titus blocked the hammering blows, but was never given a chance to recover or retaliate. As he planned to parry the next swing, Ingjard came into his line of sight and crushed the head of the Silver Hand warrior with her own hammer. She glanced at him briefly and returned to her position at his right.

His eyes followed her and caught the sight of Uthgerd running one of the Silver Hand through with her claymore and tossing the dead bandit into the ranks of his army. Further to the right, he could see that the enemy had made their way to the barracks. Amren arced his own sword, defending the building courageously.

Another of the SIlver Hand made his way to Titus, but dropped to the ground before he reached the Companion, and arrow jutting out from his head. She she may not have seen it, Titus nodded his thanks to Aela.

Uthgerd ran another of the Silver Hand through, catching a second and third victim on the massive blade of her claymore. She looked to Ingjard. "With this many of them, we won't be able to hold this line," she warned the young Nord woman. Ingjard looked to Titus.

He caught her glance and stepped back, breathing in. He looked up and breathed the thunderous words, " _Strun... Bah, Qo!_ " The skies became overcast and it began to rain.

Relentless even in the rain, the Silver Hand still pressed forward, slashing at the city guard. One threw a small axe and gashed Jenassa's shoulder. She fell, cradling her shoulder. "Titus," Uthgerd yelled. "Jenassa's fallen, I'm taking her back!" She dragged the Dunmer back toward the marketplace, and her place was filled with the yellow-draped city guard.

As Titus's front line began to falter, he saw a bolt of lightning whip down from the sky, instantly charring the flesh of several Silver Hand. He pushed forward. He swept his sword through the ranks of the enemy as Aela and Ria fired arrows on them continuously. Again, lightning shot down from the dark clouds, shocking the life out of several more burned Silver Hand bodies.

The Silver Hand faltered. Titus took the moment to push forward, pressing the city's forces into the enemy. Again, he shouted, " _Fus, Ro, Dah!_ " and the enemy tumbled over. As he began to feel relief, the feeling was crushed when more Silver Hand charged through the gate. He ran to the top of the guard barracks. "Amren, pull them back," he ordered, pointing at the archway to the wind district. Amren nodded and herded the guards back to the archway.

Titus looked at the wall to see of Aela and Ria were unharmed. Aela saw him and waved. "Come down here," he yelled across the street. She waved again and began to make her way down. As she was about to jump from the wall, there was an explosion behind her. Several stone bricks fell from the wall as a tide of flames washed over it. Aela was thrown from her place into the stream along the front of the gate. Ria caught fire and fell into the ranks of the Silver Hand. "Damn it," Titus swore.

He forced his attention back to the front line. The rest of the Companions, as well as Ingjard, were all still alive. He noticed that the ranks of the Silver Hand were thinner than before, and heard another explosion at the gate. Titus turned to see the last of the enemy charge in. There were several mages casting balls of fire at the city guard, and at the rear was the hulking figure of an Orc.

The Orc charged forward, whipping his two war axes about, killing several Whiterun guards. By the time he reached the front line, he was painted with the blood of his fallen foes. Ingjard approached him, thinking what everyone else was thinking; that this Orc was the leader. She swung her giant hammer down at the Orc, but he didn't attempt to dodge the blow. He dropped one of his axes and caught the hammerhead with his bare hand, inches away from his own head.

He tore it from her grip and snapped it in two, a chilling grin stretched across his tusked face. She stepped back, looking around for a weapon to grab and seeing nothing. The Orc raised his axe, uttering a gutteral war cry. Before his brought his weapon down, he tumbled forward and hit the ground, Titus on top of him.

Titus rolled off and the Orc scrambled to his feet, gathering his axes. "You dare attack me in such a cowardly way?" he roared. "I am Krogar the Gutter, Warboss of these Silver Hand!"

"I am Titus Stormblade," Titus returned, drawing his sword. " _Qahnaarin Do Dovah,_ and Harbinger of these Companions."

"Dragonborn?" Krogar challenged, unimpressed. He raised an ax and charged toward Titus. "Very well, shout for me, Dragonborn!"

As Krogar the Gutter came closer, Titus shouted, " _Yol,_ " spraying a cloud of fire at the Warboss. The blood on Krogar's skin vaporized and a dark red mist shrouded the two as they met in combat.

Titus held up his shield and felt the weight of Krogar's axe as he struck. "You've killed the Hunter," Krogar monologued, "and you've killed the Skinner." Titus lowered his shield and arced his sword at the brute, who deflected it with ease. "But you cannot slay the Gutter." He dropped both axes on Titus, who barely blocked the attack. "I will rip you apart, dog," Krogar continued, "and I will wear your skin with pride!"

Ingjard saw the explosion, followed by the bloody mist. A fireball headed straight toward her, and she lunged to the side, barely avoiding the burning blast radius. She looked at the gate and didn't see Aela or Ria. The red mist still shorouded the street and she assumed Titus had died fighting the Warboss. "Everyone, fall back," she called to the guards and Companions. The militia gave ground all the way back to the marketplace.

The Silver Hand swarmed over the front line, slashing away at the city guard. They continued forward until they heard a booming roar from Jorrvaskr. Ingjard looked up at the mead hall and saw an enormous black beast-larger than Aela when she transformed- hurtle itself over the archway into the market. The creature stood almost three meters tall, and just as much wide. Its massive, rending claws tore into the ranks of the Silver Hand, decimating all in the beast's path. The Silver Hand, terrified, began to retreat.

Krogar swung his axes in unison at Titus again, Titus shoved his shield forward. Krogar was taken aback and recoiled. Quickly, Titus dropped his shield and lashed his sword along Krogar's ribs. The Warboss cried out and dropped one of his weapons, clawing at the bloody wound. "You bastard," he growled, slashing his remaining axe wildly at Titus. He took the blows with a great deal of effort, using his sword to deflect them. After the repeated strikes, Krogar gave one last war cry before forcing his axe down with all of his strength. Titus held his sword to receive the attack, but the skyforged steel did not hold. Titus's weapon was broken in two.

Without thinking, Titus lunged forward, driving the sundered blade into Krogar's chest. The warboss was not hurt. He dropped his remaining axe and grabbed Titus by the throat, lifting him from the ground. He removed the broken sword from his body and held it to Titus. "You cannot kill me, dog," he said victoriously, though in pain. "I am Krogar the Gutter-"

A great shadow passed over Titus, throwing him to the ground. Krogar was gone, and the broken sword was at Titus's feet. He quickly gathered the two pieces of his sword and ran out of the red mist. Upon his entry back into the street, he saw that the fighting had ceased. The gound was littered with the ravaged bodies of the SIlver Hand, as well as the Whiterun guard. What was left of the militia gathered in the market. He faced the gate and saw Aela hunched over the burned and blackened body the the late Ria.

Titus made his way to the marketplace. "Ingjard," he called.

"Titus," she responded, rushing to meet him. "Everyone on the front line seems to have survived."

"Ria didn't," Titus replied gruffly. "And Whiterun has lost a considerable amount of its guardsmen."

"There were almost fifty of those Silver Hand," Ingjard said to him. "It could have been a lot worse. You wouldn't believe what happened though-"

"Farkas," he interposed plainly.

Ingjard blinked. "Are you all werewolves?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," he replied. "Where did Farkas go?"

"I saw him jump into that red fog." Titus turned to face the red vapor, which was beginning to dissipate. "And he took off through the gate with Krogar."

"Probably gutting the Gutter," Titus said ironically. He looked at the gate again. Aela still sat there over Ria's body.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ingjard asked, seeing the concern in Titus's face.

"No."

Aela stood and limped along the street, making her way to Titus. "I'm sorry," she sighed solemnly, and she continued walking in the direction of Jorrvaskr.

"What was that about?" Ingjard asked once Aela was gone. "Was it about last night?"

"No," Titus repeated.

"She thinks her blood feud with Canaan brought us the fight to Whiterun," Ingjard surmised hesitantly. "And Ria to her death."

"There are fewer of us than ever before," he replied, ignoring her inference.

"At least the Silver Hand won't attack for a long time," Ingjard said with sad optimism. "It will give you a chance to rebuild here."

"I'm not staying," Titus said. "Aela and I learned of something in the Reach from our talk with Jaree-Ra. We will head there as soon as we can."

"Should I go with you?"

Titus silently evaluated her for a moment, and then he spoke. "Would you like to join the Companions?" he asked, for the second time since he met her.

She thought about the idea. "After what happened today," she began, "how could I say no? The Silver Hand have killed many of your people while they defended me. It's only just that I offer my life to help protect theirs."

Titus nodded in agreement. "That is a very brave thing to say. I hope you may keep your word. You needn't prove yourself, as you have done so already. You need a witness, though. Athis!" He called to the Dunmer, who came to his side. "You are a witness," he told Athis. "Ingjard is now our Shield Sister."

"Congratulations, friend," the Dunmer said to Ingjard, slapping her arm.

"That said," Titus continued. "I must ask you to stay here. If they do come again, you need to help defend this city." She nodded her comprehension as Titus began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I must find Aela," he called over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7-Madmen of the Reach

**-Chapter 7-**

Days after the attack on Whiterun, Titus and Aela wordlessly marched to the south along the rocky bank of the Karth River, wrapped in their fur capes, cliffs rising above them on both sides of the watercourse. Aela had acquired another suit of light scale armor to replace the dead Orc fisherman's clothes she wore. Before She and Titus left, she had Eorlund make up a new sword for her, as well as a new bow. Titus was armed only with his steel dagger and his bow, his shield hanging from his back, and his scale armor still tattered.

Titus stopped upon a flat outcrop of large stones, looking into the mist that shrouded the river valley. Aela spun around impatiently to glare at him. "You cannot ignore me forever, Aela," he began. "This is your fault. Do not take it out on me."

She exhaled deeply before her reply. "Vilkas and Ria are dead. Farkas is missing. Those three weigh on my mind more than you can understand, Titus. I know it's my fault, I don't need you to tell me."

"You really do," Titus said flatly. "Because you have ignored me every step of the way since we began the hunt for Canaan, and each time you foul up, more people die." He hadn't raised his voice yet, but he could see Aela was losing this argument already. "If you want to remain a Companion, I suggest you act like one."

"What in Oblivion is that supposed to mean?" She growled. "That is _not_ your decision to make. You are _not_ our master!"

"You're right, a Daedric lord is," he returned scathingly. "But it doesn't seem you are competent enough to make _any_ kind of intellegent decision at this point, so forgive me if you think I'm trying to be imposing."

"You're a bastard," She said flatly, no longer arguing.

He jumped down. "And you're a failure." Aela, without warning, swung a closed fist at Titus. He caught her hand in his before she was able to strike him. "You nearly killed me not two days ago," he said derisively. "Now you can't even throw a punch."

"Is that why you've asked me along?" she grizzled with anger. "To shame and disparage me?"

"I brought you along to vindicate yourself," Titus replied, releasing her hand. "If you can't clear your head of the fog brought on by Vilkas' death, you have no place among warriors. You need to deal with it." He grabbed her shoulder with no intent to gently console her. "You can cry, you can shout, you can kill as many Silver Hand as you want." He let her go and turned away. "Just quit getting us killed," he demanded, continuing along the river. Aela began to follow him once more.

Titus suddenly cried out as he fell forward onto the cobbled path. Two feathered arrows protruded from his left flank. Instinctively, Aela dove for cover behind another outcrop. From her hiding spot, she examined Titus's wounds. The arrows were shot through his flesh below the ribs, likely missing any vital organs. She wondered if the shots were just unlucky.

 _No_ , she thought to herself. _If there were only one arrow, it could have been luck; not with two_. Assuring herself that Titus was alive, she scanned the cliffs, looking for any presence of some kind of hunter. _Most likely Forsworn,_ her mind continued to tell her, as it always did when she was hunting. _A feathered shaft means Forsworn._ She imagined different scenarios in her head, ruling out possible outcomes of the engagement. _There are no mages,_ she reasoned with herself, _Otherwise they would have used their magic. Titus is important to them somehow._ She decided against combating the assailants. She would stay hidden, and track the enemy after their departure.

Minutes after the attack, Three Forsworn warriors had made their way down the cliff, one carrying a makeshift litter. Aela remained in her hidden place as the savagely dressed Reachmen approached Titus's body. One reached for his neck. "He's not dead," the Forsworn warrior declared, nodding. "The poison worked just as we hoped it would."

"Good," another replied, "Borkul will want him whole and well." the two dragged Titus onto the litter.

 _Borkul?_ Aela thought. _They're taking him to the Forsworn leader? How would they know to expect him?_

"It's just as Krogar predicted," the third spoke "Of course they wouldn't just send the one Companion after us."

"And now we've got two of the filthy dogs now," the first added.

 _So that's it,_ Aela realized. _They have Farkas. And Krogar is alive..._

"Well, let's get him back," the second Forsworn warrior ordered the others. "Don't want to keep the gutter waiting." The other two picked up the litter and carried Titus away.

Aela shadowed the Forsworn for a little over an hour until they came upon Druadach Redoubt-a large cave that Madanach once used to rule the reachmen. It seemed now that a fiendish Orc by the name of Borkul was now in charge, and that he was somehow connected to Krogar.

She waited until the reachmen were inside to make her way to the cave, silently dashing between the jagged barricades and mutilated animal corpses. She came upon a guard at the entrance, who hadn't seen her yet. Gently, she slipped an arrow from her quiver onto her bow, drew back, and fired, letting the steel arrowhead rip through the savage's throat. Settling another arrow on her bowstring, she entered the cave.

Sticking to the shadows, Aela moved silently through the cave avoiding the two dozen Reachmen within. She found a small cliff to climb upon near the ceiling and stayed there while she looked for Farkas and Titus. She spotted the two, unconscious and caged. Outside the cages were two Orcs. One of the Orcs was painted like a Forsworn, obviously Borkul. The other was Krogar, rubbing his left shoulder as if it irritated him.

"Hell of a catch, wouldn't you say?" Borkul asked.

"Hardly," Krogar scoffed. "I fought the smaller one in Whiterun and waould have easily won."

"But you didn't."

Krogar scowled, "No, I didn't. The big one is a werewolf. He grabbed me before I could finish off the harbinger."

"And took your arm."

"Yes," Krogar growled irritably, rubbing his left shoulder again. Aela moved closer to see why his arm bothered him so much. She nearly gasped when she saw that his left arm was now made entirely of metal.

"But your service has been rewarded," Borkul said, "and that arm is to remind you of what power our masters can offer you, Silver Hand."

Krogar laughed aloud at the words _Silver Hand_ , seeing irony in the fact that his left hand was now silver. He sat down on a nearby stump, eyeing the cages. "What are we going to do with the filth?" he asked. "Put them in a cage? With dogs?"

"Maybe the little one," Borkul replied, turning away from the cages, "but not the werewolf. He's too dangerous to let loose. Even if we keep pumping him full of a poison that'll stop him from transforming, you never know what can happen." Borkul grabbed one of the poisoned knifes from a nearby table and slapped the bars of Farkas's cage with it, waking him. "You hear that, dog? You'll die in that cage!" Farkas scowled.

Titus began to wake up. "Well hello there," Krogar said to the groggy Companion. "I guess you aren't as strong as they say, Titus Stormblade. You let one little arrow take you apart."

" _Titus Stormblade_?" Borkul spun around. "The bastard kinsman that mudered our king Madanach? Open the cage." A Forsworn guard started toward the cages, producing a key from his pocket. " _Open the cage!_ " Fumbling with the lock, the painted Breton opened the cage. Borkul grabbed Titus by the throat and threw him across the room.

Titus crashed into a table, knocking down whatever potions and alchemical ingredients that were on top. He was too weak to fight, and he was too dazed by the poison in his blood to focus. He struggled to stand up, but Borkul kicked him down again. "You goddamn murderous filth!" he swore as he continuously stomped on Titus. "You will regret ever having crossed me!"

Before Borkul could strike Titus again, Aela fired an arrow through his leg. He screamed in pain as he fell. "Aela!" Farkas called out in surprise. Titus rolled onto a lower tier in the cave as he jumped down from her hiding place, sword drawn. Her eyes were on Krogar.

She swung her blade overhanded at Krogar, but he stopped the blow with his metal arm, parrying with a straight jab from his right fist. Aela recoiled and prepared to attack once again, but felt a sharp pain above her knee. She looked down and saw that Borkul had buried the poisoned dagger in her leg. "Try fighting your way out of here _without_ your powers, bitch!" She suddenly felt groggy.

"That's alright," she said, falling to her knees, "I've stalled you long enough."

"Stalled?" Krogar coughed, "For what? Your caged friend can't transform either!"

"Titus," she said blearily.

"Dumb bitch," Borkul growled as he tore the arrow from his leg. "Titus isn't in any shape to fight us." Just then, a thunderous roar filled the cave. "What in oblivion was that?" A huge black mass began to claw its way along the walls toward the other Reachmen, shredding their bodies with its teeth and claws. Borkul looked to Krogar. "I thought he wasn't a werewolf!"

"You thought wrong," Krogar replied. "We need to leave. Now." The wolf jumped up onto the tier that the Orcs stood upon, his vicious gaze on Borkul. Krogar wasted no time in diving from the platform, leaving Borkul for Titus.

Roaring terribly as he did, Titus tore off Borkul's limbs and began to shred his belly, ripping out and disarranging his votal organs. He didn't stop until the still living Borkul's upper body was a disturbed mass of blood and tissue. A permanent look of fear fell over Borkul's face as he stopped breathing.

Titus quickly glanced at Farkas and Aela before storming out of the cave, going some place unknown to them.


End file.
